camelotheraldfandomcom-20200216-history
Patch Notes: Version 1.84
1.84 is up and ready for testing on Pendragon. Here are the notes! Dark Age of Camelot Test Version 1.84a Release Notes Untitled May 18, 2006 NEW THINGS AND BUG FIXES Â - The /angry emote text has been updated to be grammatically correct. Â - The command "/gc who" now shows AFK players as . Â - The ability, Memories of War, was not scaling correctly. This has been fixed and will now grant 20% value at level 50. Â - Fixed a discrepancy in how Dun da Behnn was being spelled in the chat window when targeting that particular outpost on the realmwar map. Â - Fire and Forget pets - such as Theurgist and Animist pets - may once again be cast on Phase Shifted players. However, pets will still not actually damage a player who is Phase Shifted until the effect wears off. (Note: This change reverts functionality back to the way it worked before 1.83, based on feedback received from the player community.) Â CLASS CHANGES AND FIXES Druid, Healer and Cleric Â - The amount of hit points and power granted upon resurrection from the Realm ability Perfect Recovery has been increased to 50% at tier 2. Hero, Warrior and Armsman Â - The recast time for Taunting Shout has been lowered to 20 seconds. Â - The duration of Fury and Rampage have been increased to 20 seconds. Armsman and Paladin Â - Defender's Rage is now a Frontal Positional style and has an attack speed debuff. Â - Poleaxe now has a snare effect. Â - Rile now has a high bonus to hit. Â - Fury now has a high bonus to hit. Â - Doubler now has a medium bonus to hit. Druid Â - The top tier of Wolf, Bear and Lynx pets will now be slightly higher levels. (85% of your level instead of 75%.) The top tier of Wolf will also perform combat styles similar to the Bear and Lynx. Friar Â - The heal associated with Holy Staff has been changed to a Heal over Time instead of a direct heal. Hero Â - Hunter's Lance damage and growth rates have been increased slightly. Paladin Â - A new instant cast Resurrection spell has been added to Chants which will Resurrect a dead realm mate with 25% power and 25% health at spec 35. This spell has a 5 minute recast timer. Â - The recast time for taunt spells has been increased to 20 seconds. Reaver Â - Soulrending Lifetap spells are now on separate timers again, for good this time. Our apologies to the community for any stress or issues this may have caused in the past. Thane Â - Sword styles for Thanes have been adjusted in the following manner: Assault now has a 20 energy DD Ice Storm now has a 50 energy DD Polar Rift now has a 75 energy DD Ragnarok now has a 150 energy DD Â - Axe styles for Thanes have been adjusted in the following manner: Thrym's Strength now has a 20 energy DD Raider now has a 50 energy DD Arctic Rift now has a 100 energy DD Tyr's Fury now has a 150 energy DD Valewalker Â - The Ablative amount for the Valewalker's RR5 ability (Vale Defense) has been increased to 500 points. Valkyrie Â Â - The Odin's Retribution line is now an instant cast to start the chant. Â - Whirling Spear now procs a Bleed effect. Â - The Valkyrie has been granted a Mending baseline and a new Mending specialization line with "combat healing" as the focus. The Valkyrie Mending specialization is as follows: Heal over Time: Single target. Target is healed during the spell's duration. Â 5 Odin's Antidote Friend 0s/10 seconds/5s 2000 range effect:24 cost:14 10 Odin's Medicant Friend 0s/10 seconds/5s 2000 range effect:47 cost:27 15 Odin's Cure Friend 0s/10 seconds/5s 2000 range effect:71 cost:37 20 Odin's Elixir Friend 0s/10 seconds/5s 2000 range effect:94 cost:46 Â Heal over Time (stacking HoT): Single target. Target is healed during the spell's duration. 30 Odin's Greater Antidote Friend 0s/10 seconds/5s 2000 range effect:36 cost:21 35 Odin's Greater Medicant Friend 0s/10 seconds/5s 2000 range effect:70 cost:40 40 Odin's Greater Cure Friend 0s/10 seconds/5s 2000 range effect:106 cost:55 45 Odin's Greater Elixir Friend 0s/10 seconds/5s 2000 range effect:141 cost:69 Heal over Time: Group. Target is healed during the spell's duration. 7 Shieldmaiden's Aid group 2.0s/10 seconds/0s 2000 range effect:19 cost:11 12 Shieldmaiden's Alleviation group 2.0s/10 seconds/0s 2000 range effect:37 cost:21 17 Shieldmaiden's Redress group 2.0s/10 seconds/0s 2000 range effect:56 cost:29 22 Shieldmaiden's Remedy group 2.0s/10 seconds/0s 2000 range effect:75 cost:36 Heal over Time (stacking HoT): Group target. Target is healed during the spell's duration. 32 Valkyrie's Aid group 2.5s/10 seconds/0s 2000 range effect:28 cost:16 37 Valkyrie's Alleviation group 2.5s/10 seconds/0s 2000 range effect:55 cost:31 42 Valkyrie's Redress group 2.5s/10 seconds/0s 2000 range effect:84 cost:43 47 Valkyrie's Remedy group 2.5s/10 seconds/0s 2000 range effect:112 cost:54 Point Blank Are of Effect Heal: Heals target for a very large amount of health. 9 Odin's Amelioration realm 0s/0/15s 350 radius effect:108 cost:23 12 Odin's Purification realm 0s/0/15s 350 radius effect:138 cost:29 16 Odin's Recovery realm 0s/0/15s 350 radius effect:177 cost:36 22 Odin's Reparation realm 0s/0/15s 350 radius effect:235 cost:48 31 Odin's Restoration realm 0s/0/15s 350 radius effect:314 cost:64 41 Odin's Reconstruction realm 0s/0/15s 350 radius effect:411 cost:81 50 Odin's Emendation realm 0s/0/15s 350 radius effect:500 cost:99 Â - A new instant cast Resurrection spell has also been added to Valkyrie Mending line, which will resurrect a dead realm mate with 25% power and 25% health at spec 35. This spell has a 5 minute recast timer. Â TRADESKILL NOTES With this version, we will be starting the revamp to the tradeskill system. Due to the number of changes required, the revamp will take place over the course of several versions. For version 1.84, we will be focusing on changing aspects of the tradeskill system that will help us clear the way for the major changes to come. Consignment Task Notes Â - Consignment tasks are now available for Spellcrafting and Alchemy, up to skill 650. Please note that only a select set of recipes for each tradeskill was chosen to be given as a consignment task; the recipes selected share some ingredients, to minimize the load on inventory space. Tradeskill Tool Notes Â - The smith's hammer, sewing kit, planing tool, spellcraft kit, mortar and pestle, and alchemy kit are no longer required components for recipes. You will only need to be standing near the lathe, forge, or alchemy table if the recipe called for that previously. Armorcrafting Notes Â - Chain (Albion & Midgard), Scale and Plate recipes have been changed to no longer require liners as recipe ingredients. Due to this change, the recipe's ingredients have been altered to require the leather and cloth materials that were needed for liners (for example, if you needed 3 metal bars and a cloth liner for a recipe, you will now need 3 metal bars, cloth squares, and heavy thread instead). Â - (Albion) To reduce recipe clutter, we have removed the recipes for boned legs, vest, arms, helm, gauntlets, and boots, up to material level 6. Â - (Midgard) To reduce recipe clutter, we have removed the recipes for svarskodd legs, vest, arms, helm, gauntlets, and boots, up to material level 6. Â - (Hibernia) To reduce recipe clutter, we have removed the recipes for nadurtha and daingean legs, vest, arms, helm, gauntlets, and boots, up to material level 6. Tailoring Notes Â - Liner and liner conversion recipes have been removed from Albion, Midgard, and Hibernia tailoring. Â - Liner stores have been removed from all areas of the world. Â - (Albion) To reduce recipe clutter, we have removed the recipes for boned and cymric legs, vest, arms, helm, gauntlets, and boots, up to material level 6. Â - (Midgard) To reduce recipe clutter, we have removed the recipes for svarlaedar legs, vest, arms, helm, gauntlets, and boots, up to material level 6. Â - (Hibernia) To reduce recipe clutter, we have removed the recipes for constaic legs, vest, arms, helm, gauntlets, and boots, up to material level 6. Other Tradeskill Changes And Fixes Â - Spellcrafting and Alchemy components will now stack up to 200 and weigh a maximum of 5 pounds when stacked fully. Â - Legendary weapon components are now stackable up to 50 (Torch of Innovation, Cauldron of Vivifying Water, Vial of Heavenly Breezes, Dust of Creation). Â - Many items which are used in crafting have been added to monster treasure tables throughout the lands (excluding ToA). Â GENERAL WORLD NOTES Classic Underwater Changes Â - Continuing the project started in 1.83 in Midgard, the ability to adventure underwater is being added to the classic zones of Albion and Hibernia. Players will find that they can now dive in and explore the depths of the rivers, lakes, and ocean front that litter their landscape. Monsters added to the Albion and Hibernia underwater areas currently do not have loot tables; this will be addressed as the patch cycle continues. Â - Boat routes have been added to the Albion and Hibernian realms for the classic zones as part of the underwater upgrade. The boats function similar to the boats available in the frontiers. Dock masters for Albion can be found at Cotswold, Prydwen Keep, and the Prydwen Keep bridge. Dock masters for Hibernia can be found at Mag Mell, Tir na mBeo, Ardagh, and Howth. The dock masters sell tickets for the following boat routes: Albion: Â Cotswold to Prydwen Keep Â Cotswold to Prydwen Keep bridge Â Prydwen Keep to Cotswold Â Prydwen Keep to Prydwen Keep bridge Â Prydwen Keep bridge to Cotswold Â Prydwen Keep bridge to Prydwen Keep Hibernia: Â Mag Mell to Tir na mBeo Â Mag Mell to Ardagh Â Mag Mell to Howth Â Tir na mBeo to Mag Mell Â Tir na mBeo to Ardagh Â Tir na mBeo to Howth Â Ardagh to Mag Mell Â Ardagh to Tir na mBeo Â Ardagh to Howth Â Howth to Mag Mell Â Howth to Tir na mBeo Â Howth to Ardagh Â - Along with tickets to the new boat routes, the dock masters also sell a new water potion that will work for characters of any level. This will allow players to explore the new underwater content at their leisure without worrying about drowning (at least for an hour). The effect of the 'standard nereid potion' will last for 60 minutes and the potion has 20 charges. Â - Consignment tasks will no longer send players to the NPCs patronizing the Trifecta Dealer. Â - The available teleport locations used by the major porter NPCs have been standardized. This means you should have the same available locations whether you use the porter in the border keep, the cities, or your house. You will also notice the number of options has increased overall with the consolidation of the porters. Â - The keywords used by the major porter NPC's have been standardized. For example, all keywords to port to your guild house are now just guild instead of guild, house, or even house as they were before. As well, some of the locations will recognize shortened versions of the keyword for sake of typing convenience. ex. Saying 'Ligen' will take you to Druim Ligen. Â - The following pets will now perform emotes as commanded by their owner: The Necromancer abominations, the Enchanter underhill pets, the Spiritmaster spirit pets and the Bonedancer commander pets. To issue the command you must target the pet and /say or /whisper the command word. The word triggers are: Dance, silly, pick me, stagger, doh, confused, tired, cold, stinky, look out, dismiss, beg, salute, military, present, shrug, agree, disagree, cry, slit,Â wave, rude, beckon, shy, cheer, victory, clap, flex, kiss, point, laugh, chicken, sweat, worship, lecture, surrender, forward, ponder and curtsey. Â CAMELOT CLASSIC WORLD NOTES General Notes Â - Server channelers have been added to the primary and secondary border keeps. Monster Notes - Midgard Â - The merchant Frey in Audliten has been moved so that he is able to be targeted easier which should give a boost to his business. Â - The monster 'vendo footman' has been modified so that it drops level-appropriate loot. Â - The monsters 'Njordalf youth' and 'kingcrab' have been modified so that they will continue to attack and follow properly if engaged. Â - The monster 'waterlogged corpse' has been modified so it will attack and follow properly if engaged. Â - Several monsters in the Vendo Caves have had their chance to parry removed. Â - The appearance of Midgard Hasteners have changed so that they are easier to see. Â Monster Notes - Hibernia Â - A Druid trainer has been added to Connla. Â - Channeler Murphy has been moved slightly so that he does not overlap with the House Findias Missionary. Quest Notes - Albion Â - Services Rendered â€“ Stonemason Harwin now accepts the correct item on step 1 to continue the quest. Â - Delivering News to West Downs â€“ Step 1 now has updated directions. Â - Cotswold Delivery - Players on step 4 will notice that their quest journals now correctly refer to Cemmeth Budgwoldâ€™s location in the village of Cotswold. Quest Notes - Midgard Â - A Hero Desires a Sword â€“ Step 2 of this quest now directs players to the correct town. Â - Whispers of Conflict - Players on step 2 will notice that their quest journals now correctly refer to Oslinâ€™s location in the village of Mularn. Â - To end any confusion between two NPCâ€™s with similar names we have modified all mentions of them to state either Vigdis in Mularn or Vigdis Gythja of Hel. Quest Notes - Hibernia Â - Mag Mell Delivery - Anice was relocated to the stables in Mag Mell. The quest journal directions were updated to reflect this change. Â - Argent Arrowheads - This quest now has updated directions for step 2. Â - Sweating the Smith - This quest now has updated directions for step 3. Â - Ley Line Legerdemain â€“ The player no longer lands in the haystack when ported on step 7 and 8. Â - Spicket, Spackit and Spykit â€“ The journal entry for step 12 now displays the correct directions. Â SHROUDED ISLES WORLD NOTES Item Notes - General Â - The drop rate for tinctures off boss monsters in the epic SI dungeons has been increased. Also many more monsters now drop tinctures besides the boss monsters in these dungeons. Â TRIALS OF ATLANTIS WORLD NOTES Quest Notes - Oceanus Â - Ring of Unyielding Will: The encounter was modified so that the main monster Mordom will return to its original spawn area should he be pulled from that location during the encounter. Previously it was possible that the monster could increasingly find itself away from its normal spawn in some circumstances. Encounter Notes - General Â - Foppish Sleeves: The encounter was fixed so that the timer on the 'Blood Soaked Kibisis' functions properly. This should fix a rare issue where the timer would not function and snake guardians were not properly attracted to the player as part of the encounter. Encounter Notes - Oceanus Â - Aten's Shield: Modified this encounter to increase the chance of finding Aten's shield. Item Notes - General Â - Players can trade the current version of Ceremonial Bracers for a Strength, Constitution, Dexterity, Quickness, or Acuity version. Please see the following NPCs for this trade: Albion: Artifact Scholar Jarron Midgard: Artifact Scholar Alaria Hibernia: Artifact Scholar Elmer Â - Players can trade the current version of Gem of Lost Memories for a Melee, Archery, or Casting version. Please see the following NPCs for this trade: Albion: Artifact Scholar Jarron Midgard: Artifact Scholar Alaria Hibernia: Artifact Scholar Elmer Â CATACOMBS WORLD NOTES General Notes Â - Added a new consolidated porter NPC to the Catacombs cities. Monster Notes - General Â - All Classic world lizard monster models and associated trophies have received an art upgrade in the Catacombs engine client. Â - All Classic world worm monster models have received an art upgrade in the Catacombs engine client. Â - Several Classic world goblin monster models have received an art upgrade in the Catacombs engine client. Instanced Adventuring Notes - General Â - Dreanna in the 'Unused Mines' task dungeon has been moved slightly to correct a visibility issue with line of sight. Â - Repathed one of the 'Burial Tomb' tasks dungeons so that the monsters inside will not fall through the floor. This should allow players with tasks in that dungeon to complete the tasks properly. Â - Corrected the in game map for the 'Burial Tomb' task dungeon noted above. Â - The crypt maggots in the 'Realm of the Damned' can be targeted once again. Â DARKNESS RISING WORLD NOTES Quest Notes - Hibernia Â - Grazer Resolution - The directions to the watchful tree dervishes were updated. Quest Notes - Albion Â - Becoming a Scout Master - Players should now be able to appropriately progress in the quest by killing goblin scouts, as indicated in their quest journals. Â NEW FRONTIERS WORLD NOTES Â - Removed a number of miscellaneous unused NPCs from the border keeps to help lag issues. This was done on both the Home Realm and Frontier side of the border keeps. Â - New teleporters were added to the Frontier side of the border keeps. These teleporters will teleport players to the Frontier Towns. The teleporter will only function if the Relic milegates associated with the Frontier Town are closed. Â Â Â COOPERATIVE SERVER NOTES Â - (Albion) Moved the PVP/PVE Ruleset porter NPC in Camelot to the same location as the normal porter and server channeler. Added a vault keeper NPC at this location as well. Â PVP SERVER NOTES Â - (Albion) Moved the PVP/PVE Ruleset porter NPC in Camelot to the same location as the normal porter and server channeler. Added a vault keeper NPC at this location as well. }} Category:Patch Notes Category:Patch Notes